Another Cinderella Story
by LoganLerman135
Summary: Annabeth lives with her step mom and brothers while going to Goode High. Her dad died of lung cancer, and her step mother makes her do everything. Her life was messed up. Until she talks to this mysterious guy on the internet who she met by writing and sharing stories. Still, life with him around is hard, but slightly better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Ugh, my step mom and step brothers are a pain in my ass. I have to do chores even though its morning and I have to get ready for school! I go to Goode High School. I moved here with my step family after my dad had died of lung cancer. I decided I'm done with my chores and started to walk towards Thalia's house to walk with her to school when I bump into a muscled chest. The stranger catches me before I can fall onto my butt. I look up, and I see beautiful sea green eyes. Brighter than an emerald, wilder than the ocean itself, but reflects the oceans attitude. I look even closer to see if I know this person. When I do, I see Thalia's cousin. The famous Percy Jackson himself.

"Oh, uh, thanks, sorry… about that…" I stutter looking up a bit. He laughed.

"Its fine, I wasn't exactly looking where I was walking either. Hey, your Annabeth Chase right?" Percy asked. I was stunned he even knew who I was.

"Uh, yeah, how do you even know my name? I mean, yeah I'm best friends with your cousin but that doesn't mean that she talks about me, does she?" I asked him the questions coming out of my mouth quickly.

"Oh, you have no idea; she talks about you all the time! By the way, I'm Percy Jackson." He smiled. As if I don't know who he is. All girls worship him like he's a god. He is all they ever talk about out and in side school. It gets annoying really.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're all the girls talk about. They act as if you're some kind of god." I scoffed. "It gets kind of an-"I got cut off by Thalia.

"So I see you've met the great Percy Jackson, Annabeth. What do you think? More annoying than me right?" Thalia said smirking at Percy.

"HEY!" Percy shouted obviously offended.

Then Nico came up behind us. "Are you guys just gunna stand there fight or whatever you're doing or actually walk to school before your late?" He asked a bored tone in his voice.

"Yeah" "Yes" "Sure" Us three grumbled.

_**Page Break**_

_**Percy's POV**_

When we got to school, there were suddenly rumors flying around. Annabeth and I were dating according to these rumors, and also that I had broken up with my girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or RED as I call her.

I said bye to the others and walked away to my locker. When I was done, I shut my locker and turned around to go to class. Then I saw a flash of red hair around the corner. I walked to the corner to turn around that corner to stop. Rachel was kissing Nico. My best friend and cousin… kissing my girlfriend… I starred in horror as Rachel was kissing Nico. Nico was trying to push her away though. I knew that he didn't like her then and there. That she had forced him to kiss her. I got mad, scratch that, I got furious! How dare that slut try to kiss my cousin when he didn't want to, and was in a relationship with me!

I walked over to them as calmly as I could and threw her off him. I glared at her. She looked at me scared obvious in her expression. I glanced at Nico who was also glaring at Rachel, and then caught me looking at him. He gave me a pleading look saying that it was her who kissed him, and he tried to get away. I sent him a look saying we'll talk about this later and small curt nod, and gave me a weak smile and he walked away. I went back to glaring at Rachel. Then I also tried to walk away. _**Tried.**_

Rachel pulled me back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT RACHEL? I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW." I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Percy, it was just a dare!" She said pleading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry about the hold up! I've been having a family vacation! Will update the story in a minimum of 3 days! Promise!

Thanks!

3 you one and only,

Christina

Aka LoganLerman135


	3. Im sorry, Authors note, dont hate me plz

Okay, so I seriously have no idea what im going to do with this story. I mean, I sorta have it planned out, but its so confusing, and a big mess. So anyone of you can use it as a story. I don't know what to do with this story anymore so, yeah.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I just don't know what to do with it anymore.

3,

Christina (aka LoganLerman135)


End file.
